Re:Space
by Isaya Yuuki
Summary: Izaya got a visit from his future son. What will he do when he find out that he had children with the Heiwajima Shizuo? Shizaya!
1. Chapter 1

Re:Space

Chapter 1: I am from the future.

Disclaimer: I wish I own Durarara~ I will make it into yaoi serie~

Warnings: Cursing, language fail, and future M-preg.

* * *

22:00

The informant, Orihara Izaya was about to sleep at his king sized bed when he heard noises from his apartment's kitchen. He walked to the kitchen but found nothing but his messy table. He was sure he already told Namie to clean it, and It's not possible for her to forget. So it's not possible for his kitchen to be such in mess.

He's alone. Namie has gone home since 3 hours ago. Unless, his apartment is haunted or someone other than him is there.

Since Izaya was a logical person, or maybe too logical, He won't believe his apartment is haunted. So, there is someone other than him.

Who?

Izaya checked around. From his living room to his bathroom, but no one is there. So he decided to go back to his bedroom.

Who?

He walked to his bedroom and was quite shocked when he saw a man sat on his bed. A man with similar but expresless face and the same red eyes. His hair was also like Izaya, but a bit longer.

"Walking straight into my room? How rude~"

"Nice to see you again" the man said while staring at Izaya with his monotone face.

Izaya smirked. "Nice to see you again? I don't remember you at all"

The other yawned for a few seconds. "Of course you don't, You never meet me until this second"

"Hahaha, You know, You actually reminded to Shizu-chan's lil bro"

"Hanejima Yuuhei?"

The Izaya's smile dropped. "Yes! Well, stop the nonsense, who are you?"

"Aaa.. well, I am your future son"

Izaya laughed. "You're joking~"

The so called future son glares at him. "My name is Orihara Noa, 17 years old. Uncle Shinra sent me here. I came from 20 years from now"

And then Izaya silenced. "then, Noa-kun, how can you prove your words?"

"I thought my face was quite compromising"

"Nope, It could be plastic surgery after all" Izaya chuckled.

Noa sighed. "Hmm… Sure it will be hard to prove it. Since you won't believe who is your partner in future and the current you aren't attracted by any woman and ladies hate you"

"Hahaha… you're interesting, how much do you know about me?" Izaya asked as he walked and sat at his bed beside Noa.

"Your Shizuo complex? You like Ootoro, then you claimed to love humans while you were just playing with them, and the you work for Shiki, and etc"

"Woah woah! Why Shizu-chan?"

"Everyone know you and your complex toward him after all"

"Ok, just tell me about the future me" Izaya poked Noa's back.

Noa glared. "You're going to have me soon, In a few months. Just wait"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Cigarette on mouth. Shizuo was on his way home when he saw a young girl outside his apartment. A girl with brown hair and mocha eyes. The girl smiled innocently as she waved her hands.

"who are you?"

She tilted and smiled. "I'm your daughter, Otou-san!"

"HA?" Shizuo glared at the girl. "Stop joking"

Still with her smile. "I am not joking! See, I look exactly like YOU!"

"No matter how similar we are, it's not possible!" Shizuo groaned.

"I came from the future! Shinra-oji-sama sent me and my big bro! But I kind lost him somewhere, so I look for you around, but since I couldn't found you, I waited here! And BINGO! You're here"

Veins appeared on Shizuo's face. "Quit fucking around with me! Don't make me use violence, little girl!"

She puffed her cheek. "Hmph! Otou-san, you're too grumpy! Forget about the fact I'm your daughter, But I need a place to stay and I'm staying with you!"

"WHY WILL I LET YOU STAY AT MY PLACE?"

"Will you let me, a young girl like me sleep under road sign?"

Shizuo groaned and sighed, "Ok! You can stay, happy now?"

She nodded happily, "Yup, Otou-san!"

"I am not your father. Quit calling me that!"

"Ok, otou-san!"

"Cih, forget it!"

"Ok, Otou-san~"

* * *

08:56

Izaya laughed hardly. "Ahahaha! Then Noa-kun, tell me more about your little sister"

Noa stared blankly at him. "You really like her, didn't you?"

"She's amusing from the way you told me~"

"For short, She's exactly like you, apart from your human obsession, your healthy life and Shizuo complex. Plus, I don't really like her like the way I don't really fond to you" said Noa after taking a sip from his cup. "By the way, Aren't you going to ask about your future family aside from me and my sister?"

Izaya giggled. "Why would I?"

Noa stared at him. "How can I know? I don't understand the way you think"

"Maybe I should just look for my daughter then~"

Noa sighed "Wise decision, I'm tired. You're talk too much"

"Where is she?" Izaya asked.

"You're informant, shouldn't you know more than me?" Noa said bluntly.

0-0-0-0-0

11:05

Smiling, smiling, smiling. The girl tailed the tall man everywhere. From his home till the roads of Ikebukuro. It's like TOM-san (follow) Shizu-chan (follow) le o_o exspressed stalker girl

At times like this, people will be aware of Shizuo's bad mood. "CAN YOU FUCKING STOP TAILING ME EVERYWHERE?!"

"o,o But otou-san, I don't have anywhere to go!"

"THEN JUST GO TO YOUR MOTHER!" Shizuo shouted.

She chuckled. "Ahahah~ Actually, I don't really like him"

"Him?" Shizuo glared and shout at her. "**Are fucking with me?! I am not gay! And How can a man actually pregnant**!?"

'Achacha.. I slipped' She thought to herself.

"Just go away" Shizuo said and left her alone as he follows Tom.

O_O –le stare- "Hmm... maybe I should go to Shinjuku"

* * *

A/N:

I believe everyone notice, start from the next chap, it will be SHIZAYA Nufufufu~

^_^ Review are really appreciated!

Review, da?


	2. Chapter 2

**Re:Space**

Chapter 2: Heiwajima, Orihara., Both Is Fine~ :D

Disclaimer: Ahaha... I don't own it now.. But I plan to make durarara **mine** lol. :D If you know what I mean...

Warnings: Grammar fail, and harsh language.

Thanks for reviewers :D  
I really appreciate you all~ And I love you xD  
This is the first time in my life that I get 6 reviews for 1 chapter! Never have this many before! Arigatou~

* * *

The blonde thurst into the raven senselessly. Izaya could only moan loudly. "Ahh.. Ahh.. Shi..Shizu-chan… faster.."

Obeying the younger man, Shizuo sped up. Izaya's fingers dug into the soft pillow beside him. "Ngghh… Shizu-chan.. I love you"

.

.

.

Izaya's snapped open and found a raven haired man sitting on a chair beside his bed. "Morning" Izaya said to the him.

"Good Dream, wasn't it?"

Izaya dumbfounded as he keep staring at him. "What do you mean, Noa-kun?"

Noa sigh and pointed his hand to Izaya's thigh. "See what I mean?"

Izaya can't hide his blush when he noticed that his thighs are wet. That explained that dream. "Ughh.. This is natural. Now, get out and give me some of my private times" Izaya said as he wakes up and push the other man out from his bedroom.

Izaya sighed and walked to his wardrobe. He pulled a pair of clean jeans and a cloth. He undress himself and change into the clean clothes.

'Why that brute of all people?' Izaya thought. 'Screw it! It was only a dream. A nightmare!'

Then he left his bedroom.

* * *

Izaya put a piece of bread into his mouth while his right hand keeps tying at his computer. As an Informant, it's important for him to update his information every day.

"Noa-kun, I really want to know your reason why you sneak into my room" Izaya called his 'future son'.

Noa stared at him. "Actually, I heard some moans from you room. So I come in to check"

Izaya blushed a bit when Noa finished his sentence. "But it's rude to enter my room like that! Don't do that anymore" Izaya said and finished his last piece of bread.

Now, Izaya really sounds like a father who is scolding his some for stealing some candy.

"But, Izaya-sama, you were really cute last night, with that voices and faces. You kept calling 'Shizu-chan Shizu-chan', you know?" Noa said in a small smirk.

Izaya choked and his face flushed dark red. Now Izaya know, his son isn't as innocent as he believed. "Hugh… Forget it! It was only a dream. Nothing special"

Noa sighed. "Why don't admit it? I can tell by looking, you really love that Shizu-chan, aren't you?"

"You're wrong. He's my arch-enemy, It's not possible for me to love him!" Izaya stated in confidence.

"You're so stubborn" His son groaned.

"You see, Noa-kun. Shizu-chan is male, I am a male too.. It's…" Izaya was going to end the sentence with 'It's not possible' if only his son wasn't there to cut him.

Noa tilted his head and bluntly said "And? What's wrong with that?"

Izaya was like' =_= oh shit, my son is a homo'. "Of course it is wrong! If I am about to find a woman and going to have you, why would I say that I love Shizu-chan? Plus, I AM NOT GAY!"

"You should just follow your heart.." Noa said to Izaya with his monotone face.

And then, a few minutes of silence.

Blushing, Izaya finally speak up. "I won't admit it"

'What cute thing to say..' Noa thought to himself. "Tell him"

Izaya creeped out and blush like hell. "I won't. And Why are we even talking about my personal stuff?!"

"-_- Just forget everything I say, Papa" And then, he left the room. Leaving Izaya alone in his thoughts.

'There is no way Shizu-chan is going to accept me'

* * *

"Otou-san, I'm bored"

"Otou-san, I'm hungry"

"Otou-san, I'm tired"

"Otou-san, I'm really thirsty"

The young girl keep saying things like those while the blonde was practically ignoring her while following Tom.

"Otou-san?"

**-Shizuo's mind-**

Shit! This kid is even more annoying than that dammed flea Izaya. I really want to throw her somewhere far.

**-Normal-**

"Otou-san, don't ignore me~" She keep walking beside Shizuo with her puffing face.

Shizuo glared at her. "Bother someone else, little flea!" Shizuo groaned.

Did he just called her little flea? O.O

"But, Otou-san, I don't have any money left since yesterday, And I need you as my guardian :O" She leans and circles her hands to his arm.

Shizuo's veins appeared. "Shit, don't make me use violence" Shizuo shouted and slapped her hands away.

Poor Tom, Listening to those blabbing from his bodyguard and his girlfriend, maybe. 'Why is she even here?' Tom asked himself as he sighed.

"Shizuo, we're going to Shinjuku" Tom called his bodyguard. "I am not paying for that girlfriend of yours"

"That's better" Shizuo smirk. "Go away, shoo" Shizuo said and shooing her away as he follow his boss.

She stared at him from behind as the blonde walked away. "Otou-san… " She called him softly.

Shizuo turned around to found her sad puppy face staring at him. "Ughh.." Shizuo groaned. "Fine! You can come! But don't bother my work!"

Her expression changed in seconds. From :( to :D.

"Yup" She nodded and followed Shizuo to the train station.

* * *

Alone in his apartment was surely boring, his son was leaving him to somewhere. Noa refused to tell him. So, Izaya decided to go downtown to see his beloved humans.

Everything was definitely normal. Except, he, somehow founded himself meeting Shizuo there with a young woman.

"Hello Shizu-chan, Are you on date?" Izaya called the ex-bartender.

Shizuo glared at Izaya. "No way in hell I will be dating this little flea!"

"Little Flea? Shizu-chan, are you giving her that title because you found out she is more loveable than me~?" Izaya evilly smirked as he thrown a knife towards Shizuo.

"You both really look like in love~"

The two men (Shizuo+Izaya) stared at the source of the voice. "**Don't fuck with me, little flea**!" Shizuo shouted.

"Pfftt~ Shizu-chan loves **me** more that _you_~" Izaya added. "Then, what is your name, little miss?"

She smiled innocently. ^_^

"Heiwajima, Orihara, Both is fine~"

* * *

A/N: Guessed what is gonna happen next?

Stay tune and review so I can keep writing, da?

:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Re:Space **

Chapter 3: Past and Present.

Disclaimer: I don't own.. But that will change! (:D)-

{voice 1}

**[Izaya's]**

Izaya's gonna be suffer here :D

* * *

"IZAYAAA! I WILL KILL YOU, DAMN FLEA!"

Another vending machine was flying above the sky. Another street sign was pulled. Another knife had been thrown. Another groan. Another smirk.

"Shizu-chan, Maybe that girl was right. Maybe she is really our child hehe" Izaya teased the blonde as he jumped, dogging the lamp post.

"IZAYAAA! I WILL REALLY KILL YOU!"

"Shizu-chan really misses me huh?" said the man-in-black as he thrown another knife which ends up being bitten to pieces by Shizuo. "Shizu-chan's really got good teeth, didn't he? Or maybe it's me who is lacking calcium"

Public/Private belongings destruction.

"Shizu-chan~ This isn't Ikebukuro, don't just destroy everything!"

The informant broker ran towards a dark alley. Of course, the debt collector was chasing him.

From a tall building, a restaurant for the exact, a young raven was watching the whole scene with a pairs of binoculars.

* * *

_{Ne, Orihara Izaya, Do you ever feel lonely?}_

**[Lonely?]**

_{You always said that you love human, but you've never let anyone love you.}_

_{Why is that?}_

_{Why did you said that you love entire human race except Heiwajima Shizuo?}_

**[Why?]**

**[I wonder why too... Maybe it was since I was a kid. I was humilated...]**

_{Humilated?}_

**[That time, I was a 7 years old kid. I was a good kid. But why did that happened?]**

"Izaya-kun, You will need to stay in class after school ends. I need to give an extre lesson" Said the teacher while grinning.

"Yes, Heiwajima sensei" the little boy, Izaya smiled happily, nodding to his teacher.

**[That man, He's Shizu-chan' father, I see...]**

**[I do as I told. I wait for that teacher. He came for me. But now, I regretted that I do as he said.]**

"Izaya-kun" the teacher smiled as he called the little boy. "Izaya-kun, You're a very good boy, smart and beautiful"

The man's hand touched Izaya's cheek. "Sensei's really proud of you. Will you do as I say?"

The little boy nods.

"Now, Izaya-kun, let's play"

"This will hurt a bit, but then, everything will be very fun, I promise. Oh, What we will do is our's secret. You must tell anyone"The sensei smirked and pulled chibi Izaya to his lap. He put started to pull off the poor boy's pants and put two fingers into him.

Soon, little Izaya cried. Tears were flowing. "Sensei, it hurts"

The sensei ignored him and pulled out his finger, putting his dick into the child. Then, he began thursting.

"No! It hurts" the boy cried even more as he now trying to crawl away. But of course the man's stronger; the child can't help himself but to cry.

**[I was seeking revenge when I entered high school. But that damned old man was dead. So I thought I could extract my revenge on his son, Shizu-chan. But why can't I kill him?]**

_{About that, search for the answer yourself}_

* * *

"Say, shizu-chan, How did you met that girl? Did she tell you anything?" Izaya said while his legs were kept running the long alley.

"DON'T DARE YOU RUN AWAY LOUSEE!"

Izaya looked behind as he found the usual Shizu-chan chasing him. "No way I am going to let you catch me!"

But when he looked to the front…

**[Oh shit… Dead end?]**

**[I've forgotten, this is Shinjuku. Crap]**

"No way to run? IZAYA-KUN?" Shizuo's evil smirk appeared. O_O

"Shizu-chan~ how about letting me go today?"

"No way in hell"

The blonde stepped closed to the younger man. "Now, Izaya-kun let's play"

Shizuo was about to grab Izaya's coat when his hands were slapped away. Normally, Shizu-chan will crash Izaya's head. But today, he saw a different thing from the Informant Broker.

Izaya was paled. He was watching Shizuo with fear as his body shivered in fear. Shizuo never saw Izaya like this before.

"Hey, Louse"

Shizuo's right hand try to touch him.

"DON'T TOUCH ME"

Izaya shouted.

Shizuo never saw that horrified face of him. And that was the first time he saw Izaya cried.

"Izaya"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She smirked. "Otou-san, did you know, Iza-papa was raped by your father, Heiwajima Shuuichiro?"

Izaya fell to the ground. Shizuo looked at the young girl. "What do you mean?"

"Grandfather raped Iza-papa when he was kid, that's why he hates you" she grinned innocently. "And, do you remember? Otou-san, you did the same thing too. Thought I bet you don't remember"

Shizuo look at the frightened Izaya. "Did I really do… that?"

Izaya tilt his head a bit and stare at Shizuo. "Once" he said softly.

"Sorry, Izaya, I…"

* * *

Then, at the night…

The girl smiled. "I thought you said you weren't gay" ^_^

Shizuo glare at her. "Stop your joking and tell me who are you!"

"Does that mean Otou-san is a gay?"

"NO!"

"but you seemed to like papa so much~" she smirked. Evilly. :3

"I AM NOT GAY!"

"But you did things like that~"

"Izaya's is different!"

"Different how hehe?"

Currently, they are in Shinra's apartment. Why?

Well, after their talk. Izaya start to throw up and Shizuo doesn't know how to deal with that. So she insisted to bring papa to Shinra-oji-sama. Of course, Shizuo carried the poor man till there.

If she was like waiting for a toilet. Shizuo walked to left and right. He scared and worried. Yes! Similar to a husband who's waiting his wife birthing xD! Good! Well, actually for no apparent reason but waiting Shinra finish examining Iza-papa.

Shinra quickly opened the door and rushed to Shizuo. "I get IT!"

"What? What happened to Izaya?" Shizuo asked. Worriedly. Yes, like a husband who's waiting his wife lol.

"My experiment succeeded!"

"How is IZAYA, SHINRA?" Shizuo gripped the underground doctor's shoulders.

"He's fine"

"good" he said and let go of Shinra and gave a happy sigh. As for his daughter, she never stopped smiling.

"Oh yes, Shizuo!" shinra called happily.

.

"Yeah?"

.

At last, Shizuo can smile a bit

.

.

"Izaya's pregnant!" 8D3

A/N:

Yup I know, this time is weird and boring =_=

But I really need reviews and likes.. Coz, my school is gonna start tomorrow.

Review da?


	4. Chapter 4

**Re:Space**

Chapter 4: He's pregnant? Ha! You're joking!

T_T Hwaa..! I hate my school! I hate my classmates! I hate my Teacher! The all are bad guys! They keep me suffering in my inner!  
Really =_= I typed this at 3am.., My eyes are killing me! I'm stressed -_-  
Lots of things happened at school. Some teachers even love bullying me!

XO So sorry~  
This update is kinda late coz my school and writer's block.

Disclaimer: :L Not mine. And i realized I can't make this thing mine... how sad..

* * *

"Don't play with me, Shinra" the blonde said as he pulled the underground doctor's collar.

"I'm not. I really meant it!"

"No you're not"

The girl was smiling innocently as she looks at the two men quarrelling over something that trivial. Trivial huh? Kufufufufu~

* * *

The next day...

* * *

Izaya shot upwards, panting. His eyes shot around the room in panic, trying to see where he was.

"Izaya! Thank goodness you're awake!"

Izaya can see the brunette doctor was beside him as he sat up. "Shinra"

"You've been asleep for a day~"

"A Day? Shit! why am I even here?"

"Shizuo brought you here"

And then his eyes widened when he recalled what happened. "Where is that monster?"

"Shizuo? Ahh… he went outside to buy tobacco"

"I see"

Waves of nausea hit him. Izaya flew out of the bed. Izaya quickly ran into the bathroom and lent down over the toilet, throwing up what he had in his stomach. Then, He cleaned his mouth with water that flows from the sink. Izaya collapsed down and sat at the cold floor.

"What's wrong, Izaya?" Asked Shinra as he followed Izaya to the bathroom. "Ahh… Are you feeling better?" asked the doctor when he found Izaya sat on the floor.

"Shinra, actually, what's wrong with me?"

"Hmm…. Actually You're–"

The Doctor was cut off by the headless rider as she hold her PDA. [Nothing is wrong with you. You just need some rest and everything will back to normal]

Izaya just stare at her. This is weird. It's like Celty is trying to hide something from me. Cih! Everything become so crazy just in few weeks.

"Ok then, I will go home now"

"NO! Izaya you may not go home!" Shinra shouted at him while Celty tried to hold him back. "You're pregnant! AT LEAST LET ME GIVE YOU THE VITAMINS!"

…..

Izaya chuckled, and then the chuckle turned into laugh. A hysterical one. "Nice joke Shinra"

"Err…. Izaya I'm serious"

"It's not funny anymore. Now let me have my things back so I can go home"

[It's better if you stay here for a while. You've got some dangerous decease]

Izaya stared at the PDA for a minute and then started to scream like crazy.

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DANGEROUS DECEASE?!" Izaya shouted loudly. "CANCER? Or ..is it.. Aids?"

Shinra laughed. "No, you're just pregnant"

"I'm done, I have enough of your jokes already" Izaya said. He cursed under his breath as he put on his jacket.

"Izaya! We need to talk about this!"

"I'm not going to listen to your shit!"

[You need to stay]

"Why would I?" Izaya glared to the lovebirds.

"Izaya, actually, A few months ago… I injected the painkillers when you got your ribs broke or so I thought. Actually it's one of my father's experiment serum that he left here… I'm sorry, Izaya!"

The Informant froze. As well as the courier and the doctor.

"Don't make your bluff sounded like real!" Izaya glared at the doctor.

"Have you been feeling short tempered and moody? Feeling nauseous? Did you feel exhausted even though you do nothing except of sleeping? It proves enough!"

[Shinra, I thought we agreed not to tell Izaya?!] Celty typed to her PDA

Izaya gulped. He felt scared and worried. He knew that Shinra's father was crazy enough to invent serum like those.

"What is that serum for?"

"Well.. it's to create appendix" Shinra nervously said.

Izaya jerked away. "Don't think I will believe your bluff!" said the informant as he closed the door and left.

What's wrong? Why can't everything just stay normal!? I am a male, I don't get pregnant! Damn that Shinra!

* * *

"Otou-san, why are you sulking? Are you not happy?" the girl sadly looked at the blonde.

"Wait, Shinra said Izaya's pregnant… I know it's a joke… but why you…" Shizuo horrifically look at the smiling brunette.

"Yeah~ how slow for you to realize that~ as expected. Yes, I'm your daughter. I told you already that I came from the future~"

Shizuo was worried. What if Shinra was right? What if Izaya's really pregnant?! NO! it's not possible! Men DON'T get PREGNANT.

"Impossible! No way! Izaya's definitely a MAN"

"Well, he is. But he gets pregnant anyway, plus, papa is quite like a woman~"

"Cih! Stop this! You're annoying little flea!" Shizuo groaned as he started to walk backing her.

But he stopped when he saw Izaya was standing in front of him. No, Izaya doesn't have any bangs like that. Shizuo was surprised to see that how the raven actually looked like Izaya. That red eyes and black hair.

"Nii-san!"

Shizuo turned as he heard his so called daughter. She quickly ran toward him and gets hold of his arm. "Otou-san, meet my nii-san! Doesn't he look exactly like papa?"

"I'm terribly sorry. It seems my sister had caused you problems" Noah said monotonely.

It sounded nostalgic. (Izaya said the same line at episode 25)

"Who are you?"

"I'm your son"

"No! I'm going to see Izaya and prove this thing wrong!" Said Shizuo before he ran away heading to Shinjuku.

"Doesn't they seem romantic?" asked the raven.

"It's better if otou-san honest to himself~" she smirked.

* * *

"IZAYA!" Shizuo called for the informant.

"Shizu-chan, why are you here?"

"I saw someone who exactly looks like you and he said he's my son!"

"Ahh… That is Noah… Wait… He said that he's your son?"

And they both continued to stare at each other in silence.

"Hahaha… No way" they both laughed.

_TBC_

A/N:

:D review please~

I really need at least 8 for this chap or I'm really going to emo corner~


	5. Chapter 5

**_Re:Space_**

:D I'm in a really good mood.

I'm really supah happi to see these reviews –tears out-

:D Thanks for the READERS!

I'm really happy to see my review alert at my email

And when I checked my traffic stats, I'm like in heaven xD

Love you all #muach XD

**Chapter 5: Now Shizuo believes.**

* * *

"Hahahaha…. No way!" Both men laughed hardly. Izaya even let a little tears some out.

"Shizu-chan, He must be joking. He's my son, so no way he's your son. I know your protozoan brain, but I think you know that men can't pregnant. Now, please, get out from my apart—"

Izaya was unable to finish his sentence as waves of nausea hits him. He quickly ran to the bathroom and throw up as he lent down the toilet.

Shizuo, unconsciously, followed Izaya into the bathroom. For a moment, Shizuo could only stare. He had never seen Izaya in such weak state. Somehow, Shizuo wanted to help him…

Wait. Wasn't I supposed to kill the flea in the first sight? It's my priority right? Then, Why am I even want to help him?

"Shizu-chan, Please, don't look at me that way, I am not in state to fight you. So, if you're gonna kill me now, you have 99% chance of success"

"Well, flea, unlike you I don't kill weak people or trying to make them jump from building roof" said Shizuo as he sighed and walk into the living room.

Shizuo can hear Izaya's sounds of throwing up even in the living room. Shizuo pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Shinra"

"Ahh… Shizuo, what is it?"

"Actually, What's wrong with Izaya?"

Shizuo was able to hear the sound of some crashing glass. It must be Shinra dropped his glass or something.

"Uhh… Izaya's fine… O-of course he's fine… hahahaha"

"Are you sure? He kept throwing up like a pregnant woman"

"Ahahaha… Well, actually, Shizuo, he is pregnant"

"Shinra, stop joking. What's wrong with that flea? What if Izaya had cancer or something like that?"

"No, he's just pregnant" said the doctor with cheerful tone.

Shizuo was about to crush his phone when he heard Izaya called his name. Izaya came out from the bathroom with pale face.

"Shizu-chan"

Shizuo closed his phone and shoved it back to his pocket.

"You know, Shinra keep saying that you're pregnant. I know it's not true. Men don't get pregnant"

"Yes, Shinra had officially become insane" said the informant as he walked and sat to the sofa.

"Hey, flea, do you need anything?"

"Ahaha… I wonder what makes you act this way. And no, it'll be the best if you leave and let me rest"

Shizuo sighed as he walked towards the exit. "Ok then" (Now, he sounded like Tsugaru xD)

Izaya feel relieved. It was a good choice to give Namie a day off. Or else, she will see the weak state of the great Orihara Izaya.

* * *

Setton : I wonder where's Kanra, She hasn't been online for a few days.

Tanaka Taro: I wonder too, Kanra-san seems to be busy…

(Catherine has entered the chat room)

Catherine : Konbanwa~

Tanaka Taro: Konbanwa, are you new?

Setton : Konbanwa

Catherine : yup, me is new here~ Hahaha… By the way, have you both heard that Orihara Izaya, **the damn bastard devil criminal mastermind informant** is going to have children soon! He's pregnant!

Tanaka Taro: Eh?

Currently, Celty Sturlson is staring at her laptop disbelievly. She's dullahan. I know that. But even though she's not a human, she knew men won't get pregnant.

Setton : How did you know that, Chaterine?

Catherine : I am his relative~

Tanaka Taro: But you sounded like hating him.

Catherine : Ahahaha…. I don't hate him, I just like to piss him off. It's really fun.

(Kanra has leaved the chat room)

Setton : Kanra was here?

Tanaka Taro: I think she's upset.

Catherine : Ahahaha…. He is. Lol

(Catherine has leaved the chat room)

* * *

23:34

Izaya's read eyes were glaring at his pc. Damn! Who is that person! Ck. Not only Shinra, now someone else started to spead rumors about him pregnant! Ha! What an idiot?! Who will actually believe he's pregnant!? Well, aside from those fujoshis out there and here.

The raven decided to have a small walk to the park. The first reason is because he's pissed when he saw the 'Catherine' person who speaks about him. And second, maybe he'll find his son. 'My son had been a really bad boy leaving home till this late' he thought to himself as he smiled.

The park was empty. Of course! Who will stay at the park at that time?

Izaya groaned and sat at an empty bench. He felt tired like hell even thought he done nothing but sleep for the whole evening.

"Izaya?"

Izaya looked up to the figure who called him.

"Shizu-chan? Why are you still here? Ahh… Are you worried about me?" said Izaya as he let an amused laugh out.

Shizuo growled. "No, I was just going for a walk"

"Shizu-chan yo~ Your home is at Ikebukuro, and you actually come to Shinjuku just for a walk? You're really a protozoan"

"Shut up flea! Here!" Shizuo handed him a shopping bag. "Shinra said you have to take these pills"

Izaya stared at the plastic before he decided to take it. "How nice of you"

"Izaya"

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

Izaya eyes widened in surprise. Why was Shizu-chan always so unpredictable?! "What do you mean, Shizu-chan?"

"About that night, I finally remember what happened" Shizuo frowns. "I'm sorry"

The blonde couldn't hear any response from the raven. Shizuo sat beside Izaya. "Izaya"

Shizuo was freaked like hell when he saw Izaya was crying. Definitely crying.

"Izaya, what's wrong?" asked the blonde panickly. He placed his hand on Izaya's shoulder.

Izaya squirmed. He quickly jumped off the bench and ran away.

"Izaya!"

* * *

Izaya walked onto the dark street. The raven can't help but shivers as he felt the cold air hit him.

But not only him was there. A gang of man was there too. Accidently, one of them bumped Izaya.

"hey you!" One of the gang members called Izaya. They surrounded Izaya in a snap.

"Don't you know who we are?!"

'Shit' Izaya thought to himself. 'I'm not in condition to fight. I don't think I can run away from five guys'

"Hey, you're quite pretty for a boy. How about play with us for a night and we'll let you go?"

Izaya trembled as soon as he heard that. No! NOT AGAIN!

"Hey you!" A voice called.

Those gangster turned to the source of it. A (fake) blonde man was there. He was glaring at them.

"Heiwajima Shizuo?" one of them called. Shizuo don't really had to do anything since they all ran away in second as they saw him.

"Izaya, are you alright?"

Izaya quickly gripped on the (fake) blonde's hand. "Shizu-chan"

And then, the raven passed out in Shizuo's arms.

* * *

After the run, the gang bumped into another person. A girl with brown hair and reddish brown eyes.

"Hey girl, how about play with us tonight?"

She smiled. "No thanks"

"Just a little won't hurt~"

"Really, I need to get home since otou-san is too busy with papa"

"I don't really get you! But come with us" One of them pulled her arm.

"Could you please let go of my sister?" The raven stared at them emotionlessly. True. Exactly Kasuka-ish.

"Who are you?"

"Fuck off"

The man grabbed his knife and stab the raven directly to his hand. The knife cut through his hand.

"Hahaha! Take that"

But soon, the blood that come off his wound go back and in seconds, the wound healed total. Not even a scar was left there. They all shouted like hell and ran away. "Monster!"

"See, Nii-san, you scared them off"

"I know. Let's get back"

* * *

"Shizuo-kun, as I said, Izaya is fine. He's just pregnant"

Shizuo was panic. He carried Izaya all the way to Shinra's place. Hoping there's really nothing wrong with the flea. Wasn't I supposed to kill Izaya? The hell! I don't care about that right now! Izaya's health comes first.

"Look at this"

Shinra handed the (fake) blonde a picture. "What is this?"

"That's your baby"

"What the hell, this is just a random picture! I don't see anything aside from an small dot!"

"That small dot is your baby, Shizuo!"

"What do you mean?!"

Shinra sighed. "My father conducted an appendix serum which I accidently shot it into Izaya a few months ago. And now he's pregnant. Do you know who Izaya's baby's father would be?"

Shizuo was like o_o.

"Shizuo?"

"Well, actually, I had sex with the flea a month ago"

"Ahh… then congratulations!" said Shinra cheerfully. "I'm gonna be an uncle~ Celty will be happy of this! Celty!"

The doctor walked away leaving the (fake) blonde and the sleeping raven.

Suddenly, the image of Izaya wearing a pink apron appeared. Soon their daughter or son will be entered the kitchen. They will be sitting there for dinner and their child will complain about the veggies. "No, I don't want it". Shizuo will sighed and call his kid's name and tell her/him to finish off the veggies. Izaya will smile cutely beside him.

Shizuo coughed. Blush crept onto his face as he saw the sleeping figure. Izaya's cute when he's sleeping. What?! No! I supposed to hate him! Not calling him cute!

Shizuo couldn't help but to stare even more. He's damn cute.

"Shizu-chan"

Izaya called my name in sleep… What does this mean?

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for reading :D

I'm really happy!

If you had any questions, just tell me via review~

I will answer them all! :D

Review, da?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Re:Space**_

XD, Somehow I feel like making Shizuo really Idiot at the last chapter.

See the epic line.

"That's your baby" said Shinra.

"What do you mean?!" asked Shizuo.

"My father conducted an appendix serum which I accidently shot it into Izaya a few months ago. And now he's pregnant. Do you know who Izaya's baby's father would be?"

At this point, Shinra already know still don't know that is Shizu-chan's kid. lol

Then Shizuo answered. "Well, actually, I had sex with the flea a month ago" xD

Actually, I realized this is accident after a day I updated it.

The right line is actually. "Shizuo, that's Izaya's baby. We need to find the father" but I unconsciously typed "that is your baby, Shizuo" xDa

What an epic line. It was a mistake, but really, It actually turn out to be some funny moment. Then I decided to leave it there~

Ahaha… I was really careless xD

But, thanks for sticking with me till now~ I'm supah happi.!

* * *

Chapter 6: Namie is such a nuisance.

The informant groaned as he wake up.

"Izaya, thank goodness you're awake!"

"Am I having a dream?"

"No, you are not"

"Ahh… It feels like De javu"

"I know"

Izaya snapped as he realizes it's not a dream. It' reality. It's him, who is once again trapped with the crazy doctor. As soon as this, the doctor will start to talk about the pregnancy crap.

"Go away, Shinra. Last time I heard you said that was when you talk about the pregnancy crap. WHICH IS NOT REAL"

"Well, It's real though"

"Stop playing with me"

"No, I even have the picture of the fetus"

Shinra showed Izaya the picture of the small dot which Shizuo saw earlier. Izaya could only stare. Shinra made a small shrug as he could felt Izaya's uneasiness.

"Well, I know this is weird but you need to accept th—"

"Get this thing out of me"

Shinra's eyes widened. He knew Izaya' s a cruel person. But who ever guessed he would want to kill his own child?

"But Izaya, that's is your child"

"I don't care! This thing is parasite! Get it out!" Izaya screamed.

Shinra quickly restrained Izaya, pushed him to the bed. "Izaya, calm down. At least you need to talk to Shizuo"

"If you're not going to get rid of this thing, I'll just try someone else"

Shinra chuckled. "You can try. I believe you'll be famous in no time"

True. Izaya know about this. If he was going to a normal hospital, they won't believe him. Instead, they will do another test on him, confirming his disease. They will be shocked when they find out Izaya's pregnant. They will inform it to the media people in no time. And Izaya will get famous in no time. Those reporters will come to him and he'll be even more famous. The hell! Izaya's not going to do that. Even though the thought being famous actually amuse him, he doesn't like the idea being famous because he's the first man pregnant. It's disgusting!

Izaya was about to shout at Shinra, but the door was flung opened by a certain (fake) blonde. "I heard you Izaya"

"Shizu-chan"

Shizuo glared at the raven. He was really angry upon hearing Izaya actually want to get rid of their children. "What do you mean by 'get rid of it'?"

"It means exactly like that. You know, both of us can't raise a child"

Shizuo shifted uncomfortably. It's true that none of them can raise a child. But Shizuo won't get rid of that 'thing'. It's his baby. He won't allow Izaya to kill him or her. "No, you will keep him or her!"

"No! It's disgusting! No way!"

Shizuo gripped Izaya's shoulder. "You will not kill my child. You get it?!" Shizuo veins appeared as he keeps glaring at Izaya.

Izaya merely glare at the blonde. "Fine" he growled. "But I won't let you live your life easily. I will make you suffer! Don't think you can smoke!"

Shizuo stared at Izaya disbelievely. He did plan to make Izaya agreeing to keep their child. But he never guessed it will be this easy. "Izaya…."

Izaya quickly ran out of the room towards the bathroom. Again. The nausea had made him suffer.

That time, Izaya sweared he saw Shizu-chan smiled.

* * *

(Setton has entered the chat room)

Setton : Hello

(Tanaka Taro has entered the chat room)

Tanaka Taro: Konbanwa, setton-san.

(Catherine has entered the chat room)

Catherine : Konbanwa~

Tanaka Taro: Konbanwa.

Setton : Konbanwa.

Catherine : You guys know, Orihara Izaya had is officially pregnant! XD

Setton : What?

Tanaka Taro: Is it true? Orihara-san is?

Setton : Quite unbelievable.

Celty Sturluson is not a human. She is a Scottish fairy that appeared before people's door and took their life. She is the death god. Or so she was. She couldn't recall anything from her past since she lost her head. But alas, she got her nice life with loving doctor.

Catherine: Yup he is. Setton-san, you don't sound like surprised, ahahaha~ Do you know it already? How lucky~

(Kanra has entered the chat room)

Kanra : Konbanwa~

[Private] Kanra : Who the hell are you!?

Catherine : Hmm… Kanra-san why are you so angry? I was just saying the truth! Lol XD

Setton : ?

Tanaka Taro: What's going on?

[Private] Kanra : Use the private mode, you idiot!

Catherine : Iada~ I don't want to use the private mode, Kanra-san. I want to share with everyone else, right, setton-san, taro-kun~?

Setton : Huh?

Tanaka Taro : What are you talking about?

Kanra : Nothing~ hahaha… The rumors are definitely a lie. Orihara Izaya can't be pregnant since he's a man.

Catherine: Well, he is. You know it right~?

* * *

Izaya glared at his monitor. He bit his lip. Shit! Who is this fucking Catherine!? I will kill her!

Izaya hated this person. He don't care who he or she is, Izaya will definitely teach them how to behave toward Orihara Izaya-sama. I will show this guy who he's playing with.

* * *

Kanra : No, but it's impossible for a man to be pregnant you know~! Lol haha..

Tanaka Taro : Yes, it's still impossible.

Setton : I'm sorry, I need to go now. Good night.

(Setton has leaved the chat room)

Shinra was handing her a paper. "It's from awakusu kai. Not a good job, but you will do it right?"

[No Problem]

Tanaka Taro : Well, Good night.

Catherine : Orihara Izaya's pregnant, you know it. He'll get fat, AHAHAHAHAHAHA! XD

* * *

'Keep your cool Izaya. Don't let that Catherine person play with you even more' Izaya told himself as he sighed. 'Hell no! This thing pissed me too much!"

* * *

(Kanra has leaved the chat room)

Catherine : O_O Owhh… I pissed him… too much

(Catherine has leaved the chat room)

Tanaka Taro : eh? Everyone's gone?

(Tanaka Taro has leaved the chat room)

* * *

That morning, Shizuo decided to pay Izaya a visit at 7 am. Well he did. Izaya's healty, but he seems to be very pissed by something.

"Shizu-chan, what are you doing here?"

"To see your condition"

"Oh" Izaya just nodded to Shizuo's statement and walked to his desk. Sat at his chair. He put on his glasses and started to type something to his computer. Not that Shizuo wanted to admit it. But Izaya's very cute with glasses. Shizuo couldn't help himself but stare at the raven.

"What?" Izaya asked with a serious tone.

Felt his cheek burning. Shizuo shrugged and quickly turn to other direction. "Nothing" He spontantly said as he gulped.

A sound of click can be heard from the door. A long haired woman entered the room.

"Ahh… Namie, you can go to the kitchen and make me some breakfast"

Namie glared a bit and the left the room towards the kitchen muttered something like 'Should I poison him or what?' 'Why would I cook for him?'

Shizuo glared at Izaya. "Who is that woman?"

Is it just Izaya's feeling or maybe Shizuo acted like a possessive husband? Hahaha… No way, Shizu-chan only cares to the monster inside me.

"She's Namie"

"Who is she to you?!"

"Hmm…. Namie is a Namie.."

Yes, Namie is a Namie. She cooked and cleaned for him, so he can possibly call her his secretary anymore. But then, he did hire Namie to be his secretary. So basicly, Namie is Namie. Yeah, just a Namie. Nothing more nothing else. Just a Namie.

"You expect me to believe that? She got the key to your apartment!"

Izaya chuckled. "Well, she is my secretary, any problem?"

Shizuo calmed when he heard that. Strange. Wasn't Shizu-chan supposed to hate me? Well, I don't care anymore.

Izaya yawned out as he straightened his body. "Hmm… Maybe I can take a bit of nap"

"Aren't you just awake, flea?"

"Well, no"

Actually, Izaya spend all the night trying to hack that 'Catherine' person. But that person had hidden his id. Izaya don't actually give up like that. He searched to the chat room history and read all things 'Catherine' typed. But nothing leaded him to a single clue except the fact this 'Catherine' pissed him off like hell. Everyone knows, Izaya hated being called as 'fat'.

* * *

Izaya's room

Izaya woke around the noon. The first thing he saw was the (fake) blonde. "Shizu-chan, why are you still here?"

"I have my day off today"

"I see…"

Izaya watched Shizuo walked closer to him until they are right a few inch apart. Izaya can feel his face flushed. "Wh-what?"

"Izaya… I…"

Bam!

The door was open in such unpleasant way. Namie stared at those two's closeness and start to laugh loudly that Shizuo and Izaya can heard even after the door was closed.

Izaya's face paled. He quickly stormed out the room. "Namie! It's not—"

"I knew it! You're gay! Hahahaha…. Then I'll not disturb your quality time and leave~"

Namie left Izaya's apartment with such amusement.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Author's blab:

^_^" I have feeling that this chapter is weird.

Tell me how do you think, ok?

Please T_T

Oh yes, can anyone tell me what's a beta reader? _

I get confused~

Aha! Had anyone guessed who Catherine is?


	7. Chapter 7

_**Re:Space**_

Shizuo's concerned about the baby~ BABY!

Namie is laughing her ass of~

Izaya's pissed at both of them! XD

Chapter 7: **Shizuo's family.**

* * *

They sat at the sofa. Shizuo at Izaya's left side. The room was in silence as the both male hadn't spoken any words.

Shizuo can't stop staring Izaya while Izaya felt unpleasant from his stares and of course Namie. Namie left after that. She even laughed, which is strange. She never laughed unless something will happen to Izaya.

"Everything is your fault"

"What do you mean everything is my fault, Izaya?!"

Izaya glared at the blonde. "Of course everything is your fault. These messes! Everything"

"Chi!" The blonde sighed. "Don't blame everything on me!"

Izaya pulled his knife, flicking it open. His red eyes were burning with anger.

Shizuo growled, his expression changed into a full raged one. "I'm done with the nice guy act"

His hands pulled Izaya's collar. "The faster you die the better!"

Izaya smirked evilly. "Then kill me"

They continued to glare at each other in anger. "I'm done here!" Shizuo let go of Izaya and started to stand up and walk away from him. "I'll go home!"

Izaya continued to stare at the blonde until he leaved. 'Shit, I failed to make him hit me'

* * *

Shizuo sighed as he walked on the empty and dark streets of ikebukuro. Damn!

He missed the last train. That made him walk from Shinjuku to ikebukuro, which is quite far enough by feet.

'That bastard Izaya, making me feel like killing him!'

Shizuo pulled out a cigarette and light it. After a few seconds sucking it, he blew the smoke away.

The night sky sure was dark; People will get robbed if they were out on these times. But who the hell will rob a Heiwajima Shizuo unless they were drunk?

But a man did appear, with a knife on his hands. "Give me your money!"

Not only Izaya, now this guy wants to mess with him. Using a knife which he hated because of that Izaya.

Shizuo groaned. "Annoying! Annoying! Annoying!"

At exact, 10 seconds after murmuring those sentences, that man flew onto the beautiful night sky of Ikebukuro.

* * *

Izaya rolled over on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He didn't understand what made him feel so lonely this sudden. Melancholy and sad. It must be these damn hormones! Izaya thought to himself. I need to get rid of this life sucking monster as soon as I can.

Izaya sat up and look at the digital clock beside his bed. 00:23. Midnight huh?

One word that he can use to describe himself that moment.

Hungry.

It's not like he don't had any food at his place. He had some ingredients, but he was too lazy to make anything and he doesn't cook very well. He got some instant food too. But it's not healthy for him and his baby. Wait, why does he think about the baby?

By the way, Shizu-chan was quite fond to this little monster. What's wrong with playing with his feelings a bit? Izaya thought as he picked his cell phone from the same table as the digital clock placed and make a phone call.

So what's wrong with calling Shizu-chan?

He opened his contacts and founded Shizu-chan in a second

He was going to press the call button but his inner self tell him not to do that. It's not like I need Shizu-chan!

But it was so tempting, really tempting.

No! I don't need Shizu-chan!

But Izaya felt like wanting the brute beside him…

Not to mention he want some milk and some cake. (why cake?)

He stared at the green button as he moved into deep thoughts. Should I call him or should I not?

The informant shook his head. No way! I only loved humans. Shizu-chan is not a human. He's a monster! He's lower that a human!

He put his phone away for a few minutes before he take it back and decided to call Shizuo after staring at the phone long enough as his mind was in war. (See? It's really tempting!)

"Shizu-chan, where are you?"

'What the hell, flea!? Why are you calling? Shouldn't you be asleep now?"

"Shizu-chan, I want you to come over"

"Huh?!"

"I need some milk and cake"

"Go get them yourself!"

A few seconds of silence…

"I will go to the convenient store and If something happened it's all your fault"

A few seconds of silence….

"I'll stay over! Just wait there until I arrive"

"How nice of you, Shizu-chan...~"

And the call was ended. How sweet of Shizu-chan…

Izaya moved from his bedroom to the living room. He sat at the sofa just like a random good home alone kid who waits for his parents to come home. Yeah

What cake will Shizu-chan bring?

What kind of milk will Shizu-chan buy?

When will he arrive?

What kind of face will he make?

Will he smile or frown?

These questions filled his evil mind. Ironic. A man who schemes for tons of evil things, now sitting there, thinking about trivial things like that.

"What are you thinking, Orihara Izaya?"

"Ah, About Shizu-cha…."

Izaya turned his head to the direction and found his so called kasuka-ish son there. He face turned blank and his jaw was left opened.

"How did you get in here?" Izaya asked with serious tone. "I was sure I locked the door"

Noah stared at his mother. Mother?

"I made a duplicate key. I just need some soap for the shape"

Izaya laughed. So, His son is some kind of criminal himself. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Mana"

Izaya tilt. "Ahh... yes, it seems my daughter is a genius prodigy itself"

"Is father coming?"

"Hey hey! Why would you call Shizu-chan Father while you call me Izaya!?"

Noah was silenced for a few minutes as he stared at Izaya. Then he decided to tell him after thinking of a few possibilities. "You want me to call you mother?"

"No!"

"Then I call you Izaya"

"Call me father too! I am a man!"

"…."

"Call me father!"

"…You gave birth to us. I can't call you a father, but you will throw things at me if I call you mother. So I call you Izaya"

Izaya blankly look at his son and then turned the television as he turned it on some random channel about comedy.

It will be better to ignore the raven's presence since he's presence less from the beginning. But some creature caught his eyes.

A girl was sitting beside him. Her hair was brown while her eyes are red. Just like his. She was wearing a long white buttoned jacket and a black mini jeans.

She was smiling innocently and laughed at the TV show. "It's funny! Hahaha!"

"Are you both going to mess my apartment?"

She raised an eyebrow and the chuckled. "Of course not, I just need somewhere to stay~"

"Go somewhere else!" Izaya shouted.

She was like O_O

Noah walked to Izaya's desk and turned the pc.

"What are you going to do with my pc!" Izaya stared at horror. "And how did you log in?!"

"Easy. You use 'Shizu-chan' for every password"

"What the hell!? Turn it off!"

Shit. I need to change my password later. Izaya Growled.

Izaya turned to the other side only to see the brunette girl was pulling out some of his books. "What are you doing?! Put it back"

Izaya quickly walked and put the book back to the place. "You both, no messing here!" Izaya scolded both of the twins even though he was merely ignored.

Mana quickly pulled another book while Noah kept checking what's in Izaya's email. Izaya was like exploding.

Surely, he never expected his twins will be this uncontrollable. Sure, it was just like his sisters, Mairu and Kururi. Those little demons.

Izaya was going to shout when he heard a click on his door revealing the blonde.

* * *

They were in the kitchen. Four of them sat together on the table. Shizuo pulled the box of cake from the box and a few boxes of milk.

"I want the strawberry!" Izaya grinned as Shizuo showed the round cake with 5 pieces of strawberry on it.

"Strawberry is mine" Mana said happily as she already caught a strawberry in her mouth.

"I want strawberry" Noah said which is practically being ignored.

Shizuo stared blankly at them. So this will be how his family will be. Copy of Izaya and Kasuka. Not like doesn't like a copy of Kasuka. But it's plainly weird to know that none of his kids inherited his temper. Not to mention his daughter acted exactly like Izaya. Those smirks and smiles plus those red eyes.

Izaya tried to pick as much as strawberries. "Mine!"

"It's mine" she said as she tried to secure the strawberries. "Hahahaha!"

"I want them" the other raven said while being completely ignored.

Shizuo then learned. His family consisted of an insane wife, a Kasuka-ish son and a trouble maker daughter.

* * *

Omake:

Izaya: Hmph, how do you know my passwords are Shizu-chan?

Shizuo: What?! You used that as you passwords?

Noah: -le stare-

Izaya: But don't get your heels up! It's not like I like you! I hate you!

Shizuo: So do I!

Izaya: Brute!

Shizuo: Flea!

Noah: -le stare-

* * *

Author's blab:

Phew~ I had hard timed writing this thing :D  
Especially in 5 am while I hadn't sleep for a second yet~

And I feel something is wrong with this chap~  
Did I fail? Is it bad? OOC?

Anyone tell me!

Izaya: My humans should review~


End file.
